


Tie Him Down, Knock Him Up

by Forest_Girl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bondage, Boy howdy that's a lot of words for what is essentially a super long porno, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, DNA (destroy nero's ass), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fucktoy!Nero, Gags, Handcuffs, Lady has a very minor role don't worry, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Porn with some plot, Post-DMC4, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stress Relief, Vibrators, pre-dmc5, quite literally his bum gets pretty beat up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl
Summary: Instead of bottling their frustration and letting it fester only for it to explode into a shit-covered mess later, they had an… arrangement, so to speak.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry) (Implied)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195
Collections: Danero Secret Santa 2019





	Tie Him Down, Knock Him Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/gifts).

> For the wonderful and amazing Nami~!
> 
> I swear, it was like the gods looked down and went “hey, you know Nami? The person that got you into dvn and gave you a lot of good danero ideas, as well as hosting danero week? How about you give back for all that good shit” and I got assigned to be your secret Santa!
> 
> She requested three really amazing prompt suggestions, and I wanted to try writing them all, but I saw Fucktoy!Nero and it spoke to me. I tried to write Dark!Dante at first, but… I just couldn’t do it, and by the time I realized it, I was more than halfway through writing this monstrosity. I hope that just having Nero get his ass destroyed by Dante will be good enough.

“Is Nero doing okay?”

Lady’s question pulled Dante out of his daydreams, his mind slowly starting back up, wading through the molasses that was the summer’s thick humidity. The building was built before the wonderful invention of air conditioning, and buying individual units was far too expensive. Dante had the ceiling fan, and not much else. 

It wouldn’t be a problem, if it weren’t for the fact that the city was currently suffering through a heatwave. Even with the sun down, the humidity was so thick Dante could on it, and he eventually gave up looking like a suave badass and left his jacket on the coat rack.

“Whaddaya mean?” Dante asked, lazily rolling his head to the side to look at her. She was currently practicing her pool skills, posing somewhat seductively as she played against herself. She was wearing almost nothing and, if Dante were a lesser man (and if Nero wouldn’t kill him for it), he’d probably smack her ass.

“Well, Fortuna doesn’t exactly have this kind of climate. Considering he normally wears five layers on a normal day, I can’t exactly imagine the heat’s been doing him any favors.”

“He’s been fine, just pitching a fit about me being a cheap-ass.” Which, yeah, he definitely was at times, but air conditioning units were _ expensive _ and, if Nero wore less layers, there wouldn’t be a problem in the first place. “Is that the only reason you’re hanging around? To check up on the kid?”

Lady straightened up, twirling the pool cue around her hand. “You don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to taking care of yourself. Just figured I’d make sure he didn’t have a heat stroke and, if he did, that you know how to take care of him.”

Dante chuckled. “Relax. He took a cold shower, then went to bed early. Next thing you know, he’ll be up and complaining that his precious sleep schedule is thrown off.”

Lady squinted at him, propping the cue on the pool table before stalking over to his desk, leaning over it and giving Dante a _ wonderful _ view down her shirt. “You’re hiding something.”

“And _ you _ are late.” At Lady’s confused expression, Dante looked up and down at her… provocative outfit. “You’re seriously going to try and convince me that you’re wearing _ that _ to try and flirt with me?”

Lady blushed and pulled away, subtly adjusting her shirt. “And my outfit means I’m late because…?”

“Easy, you’ve got a date with Trish coming up, and you wanted to impress _her.” _

Lady looked at Dante like he grew a second head. “Since when did you become so… aware?”

“I’ll tell you if your date goes well. Which…” Dante made a show of glancing at the clock mounted on the wall behind him. “You are definitely going to be late for if you keep nagging me.”

Lady spluttered before groaning, flipping him the bird as she stomped out the door. Dante barked out a laugh, waiting until he heard her car pull away from the curb before he lowered his chair and stood up. He picked up the phone, only to place it on the desk, the dial tone loud in the sudden silence. 

Sometimes, there were rough days. That was to be expected, with a business as unreliable as devil hunting. But sometimes, it was just inane shit that got under their skin. The bills were hard to pay that month, or someone died before they could deal with the threat, or maybe there were too many odd glances that month from people that didn’t get it.

When Nero first showed up a year ago, it had been after a pretty terrible month for the kid. People in Fortuna still gave him dirty looks, things had fallen through with Kyrie, and he just needed to get away. “Only a couple days,” He’d said. “Just so I can cool off and not… I don’t know, yell at her. She doesn’t deserve my bullshit.”

“Why’d she dump you anyways?” Dante asked, flicking through a magazine in feigned indifference.

The kid blushed, and _ oh, _ it was _ so hard _ to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks. “She didn’t _ dump _me. We were, uh… trying to do some stuff and she freaked out because I was, uh…”

“Too rough?” Dante grinned at Nero, delighted as he watched the kid squirm. “Guess that dismantling a cult means that you can finally ‘let loose,’ huh.”

“Oh fuck off, like you have any clue what to do in bed.”

In that moment, Dante had a rare moment of pure genius. “You want me to show you?”

The kid was redder than a tomato, but Dante could practically _ taste _ how interested he was in what he had to offer, and the rest was history.

At first, it was just pure stress relief for Nero. It worked well, because Nero was a teenager—a partially demonic teenager at that—who was drowning in his hormones and just got rejected by the girl of his dreams. If the kid wanted sex and ended up learning a few things along the way, then hey, Dante could certainly provide.

Then Nero started staying longer. Instead of coming over unannounced for a quick fuck or dick sucking, he’d start coming over every other weekend, then staying as long as a week. One day, he showed up with a duffel bag filled with everything he owned with a longing expression on his face.

Dante shrugged, cleaned up the guest room (which was now Nero’s _ permanent _ room), and let him get settled.

Shortly after he moved in, he asked if there was anything Dante would want out of him. Even after their many romps, Dante still had to push a bit for him to clarify. The sex was fun and all, but Dante didn’t want to make the kid think he had to have sex to ‘earn his keep’ or whatever. He didn’t know what things were like in Fortuna, but he wasn’t about to have Nero think he had to be a concubine or something.

After a bit of prodding, Nero said that he’d been wondering what it would be like to be ‘underneath’ (his words, not Dante’s). It was a fair question, seeing as Dante had always bottomed, mostly because they both thought Nero and Kyrie would eventually come together again and Nero would want relevant experience.

Kyrie and Nero didn’t get back together, obviously, but when the deal was set up, they both thought it would happen.

Dante agreed. When Nero asked again with a desperation that he couldn’t mask, Dante couldn’t resist giving him what he wanted. He started to introduce him to more and more, showing him the wonders of mainland technology, stuff that Nero couldn’t hope to get while living on an island that was controlled by a totalitarian cult that didn’t have condoms.

Nero loved it. _ All _ of it. It was a wonder the boy didn’t explode before he met Dante and they worked out this relationship, considering how ravenous he was for everything Dante could offer. Dante took pride in popping damn near every cherry Nero had, and learning that he was the only one who had ever seen, ever _ heard _ Nero like this fulfilled a possessive desire he didn’t even know he had.

Tonight was one of those nights where they both needed some relief—Nero more than Dante, but they were both pretty riled up at this point—and Dante didn’t want any more interruptions. On top of blocking his phone calls, he got up and locked the front door, turning off the office’s lights and the neon sign outside. 

He practically tip-toed upstairs, keeping his movements as small and silent as possible as he went upstairs, pausing in front of his bedroom door to listen, and to make Nero wait just a _ little _ bit longer. Nero’s whimpers, though dulled by the door between them, were music to his ears. 

Of course, they had agreements whenever they did this. They had safewords in case there was anything that truly made them panic—so far nothing, but they were both learning new things about each other every day, so it was important to have an out just in case.

_Of course,_ Dante thought as he pushed the door open, _safewords didn’t do much when you were gagged._

Nero writhed and moaned on Dante’s bed, the sound muffled behind behind the bright red ball gag shoved into his mouth. Nero had three other things on him. The first was a pair of handcuffs, hooked onto a discrete hook behind his headboard. They were specially ordered, the silver metal engraved with demonic runes that glowed with a faint, orange hue. Their original purpose was to contain a demon in a human disguise for interrogation. Now, they were keeping Nero’s hands above his head, thin red lines wrapping around his human wrist from tugging at his restraints.

The second item was a custom-made leather collar. It was the same color as the ball gag and had ‘DANTE’S FUCKTOY’ emblazoned in bold, black letters across the front. Both items were ridiculously expensive, especially with his limited budget, and it took Dante months to find someone who could make them, but it was worth every penny to see Nero like this, utterly debauched and _ perfect. _

The final part, which wrapped the whole image up with a nice bow, was the large, ribbed vibrator shoved into Nero’s glistening hole, merrily buzzing away. It was so much fun working Nero open—first with his tongue, then with his fingers. The kid was tiny compared to Dante, in practically every aspect, and working him open to accept Dante’s cock was as much fun as finally taking what was his. Sometimes, he barely prepped Nero, just doing enough so that he didn’t tear, and the rough sex was wonderful when they were in the mood.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the goal for today. Oh, Nero had definitely backtalked Dante the entire week about being too hot and how, in Fortuna, the weather would never get _ this _ bad. Any other time of year, Dante would probably just spar with Nero so that he would quit being pissy, but Dante knew his toy well. They were both frustrated, wound up, and wanted to do _ something _ but couldn’t because the heatwave had driven away all of their jobs, and it was too hot to fight.

So, Nero had done the stupid thing, which was insult Dante, repeatedly, and basically turn into an annoying brat. Dante came within _ inches _ of saying ‘fuck it’ and throwing Nero’s ass out of the office until he cooled off, but then he came up with a better idea.

Tonight, Dante was going to ‘take care’ of his precious little toy until he learned to keep his stupid mouth shut and his attitude in check.

Nero hadn’t noticed him yet, head tilted back, exposing his bobbing throat. Dante had spent a good half hour before Lady showed up working Nero open—first with his fingers, then partially triggering and putting his lengthened tongue to good use—to take the vibrator. Neither of them had expected any visitors, but they rolled with the punches.

Or, well, Dante did, and Nero was dragged along for the ride. Said ride included cuffing him, setting the vibrator to a random pattern that changed every other minute so that he wouldn’t be able to relax, and then growling into Nero’s ear that he wasn’t allowed to cum until he said so.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Nero couldn’t follow the rules Dante had in play. Stripes of cum painted his chest—some old, some new, all collecting in the little divots made by his muscles. Despite this, his cock was still flush with blood, heavy against his stomach while precome drooled from its head. 

Admittedly, Dante was a bit jealous. In his late thirties, he wasn’t exactly in his sexual prime, though his demonic nature gave him a bit of a boost. If Dante were triggered, he could easily go all night without a break.

Nero hadn’t reached the point where he could take that yet, but he was getting there. When he unlocked a full trigger, that would definitely be an eventful night, but that was for another day. 

Honestly, Dante would want to tap out if he was in Nero’s shoes, but he was pretty sure Nero would kill him if he didn’t fuck him within the next half hour, if not the next five minutes.

_ “Finally.” _ Dante groaned dramatically, pulling off his sweat-soaked shirt and tossing it off to the side. Nero jerked, letting out a beautifully pitiful moan as he unintentionally pulled the vibrator in deeper, the haze over his eyes clearing slightly as he focused on Dante. “I swear, when Lady thinks something’s up, she will _ not _ drop it. I had to bring up her love life to get her to leave.”

Nero managed a chuckle behind the gag, trying to pull himself up so that he was sitting up, tugging frustratedly at the cuffs. Dante shook his head fondly, unbuckling his belt as he made his way to the side of the bed, pushing him back down. “No, I am not getting rid of the cuffs, and you aren’t getting up.”

In response, Nero rolled his eyes and placed his feet against the mattress, thrusting his hips up into the air. His cock bobbed with the motion, and Dante watched as Nero’s expression screwed up from pleasure, the vibrator once again pulled further into his ass. Nero bit down on the ball gag, lips pulled back in a snarl as his arm pulsed, the light flickering from blue to yellow, back to blue.

“Didn’t think that through, huh?” Dante teased as he watched Nero’s slightly defined abs twitch, his chest heaving as he panted through his nose. Not wanting their plans to get screwed up any more than they already had (he’d have to give Lady some shit for that later, probably by bugging her about how her night with Trish went), Dante reached into his pants pocket and took out the remote, turning the power off and denying Nero another orgasm.

Nero did _ not _ like that. He thrashed, his beautiful, submissive noises earlier swiftly replaced by angry shouts and muffled swears as he glared at Dante, trying to kick him.

Dante glared, smacking Nero’s leg away and grabbing him by the hair. He dragged Nero’s upper body into his lap, Nero’s arms twisting from their cuffed position and _ definitely _ causing some pain. He lowered his voice to a growl, letting a hint of his demonic energy weave into his voice, just enough to add an otherworldly layer to it. “Stop throwing a tantrum, _ now.” _

Nero immediately stopped moving, if only to keep his arms in their sockets. He held a glare for a few seconds before looking away, blush high on his cheeks. Dante gave a sickly sweet smile and eased Nero back into his original position, brushing his hand through his hair as if to make up for the brief sting. “Good toy.”

Nero shivered, his eyes closing as he took a steadying breath, biting the gag as he held off the urge to come. While he struggled with that, Dante shucked off his pants and boots before kneeling between Nero’s legs. 

Dante ran his hands up and down Nero’s thighs, keeping them apart when Nero tried to close his legs. Even after so many months of doing this, the kid was still self-conscious. Dante teased him sometimes when they weren’t in the middle of sex that, despite the many, _ many _ times they fucked, and how many times Dante had seen Nero’s orgasm face and heard the absolutely filthy things he could say when he got in the moment, that he still felt embarrassed to be looked at like this. 

It was so noticeable that Dante had created a particular fantasy that exploited it. It started normally—the usual foreplay and kissing and clothes shucking—before he dragged Nero out onto the fire escape to fuck him, all while whispering into his ear about how beautiful he looked, how he loved his sounds, how he adored that watching his cock drip onto the metal. Nero would be mortified, struggling to hold back every little noise that he wanted to make, because anything louder than a whimper and the whole block would hear him. 

It wouldn't matter to any random passersby. Devil May Cry was only a block away from a strip club and public indecency wasn’t exactly a _ rare _find, but it _would_ matter a hell of a lot to Nero, who grew up on an island where showing your ankles was considered improper. It would be one of those moments where Dante could fulfill his exhibitionist streak, and Nero could get over his shyness and learn that no one gave a damn.

But Nero wasn’t at that point yet. They hadn’t dipped into the darkest parts of Dante’s mind, mostly because Dante was afraid Nero couldn’t handle them and he didn’t want to break the kid, physically _ or _ mentally. Nero was still new to things off of Fortuna, and scaring him away with some of Dante’s own bullshit was a very real possibility. When Nero was ready, Dante would drop that bomb on him, and all the other ‘bombs’ he’d created over the years—like the marathon demon sex, for example

At the curious noise, Dante was brought out of his daydreams and back to the present. He met Nero’s eye and smiled reassuringly. “Sorry. Guess the heat’s affected me more than I thought it did.” 

Nero frowned as best he could and tilted his head forward and to his left, in the direction of the bathroom across the hall. “Nah, I don’t need a break kid. But as for you…” 

Dante leaned forward, placing his arms on either side of Nero’s stomach for leverage, ignoring Nero’s increasingly confused and concerned noises. “Let’s focus on cooling you down.”

Nero let out a confused moan as Dante began to lick up the cum off his stomach. He arched his back and tried to wiggle away, only to find that he was completely blocked in. Dante’s arms were hooked over Nero’s legs, keeping him in place despite his wiggling, and Dante kept some space between Nero’s overstimulated cock and his body so that he couldn’t get off again. Still, the ticklish movements didn’t throw Dante off as he licked and nipped his way up Nero’s abs. The few hickeys Dante spent the time to make lingered for a few seconds before healing, leaving nothing behind but a faint imprint of sensation.

Dante alternated between little kitten licks and long lathes with his tongue flattened. He paid special attention to Nero’s ridiculously sensitive nipples (it had been a _ fun _ day when he discovered just how much Nero was affected by playing with them), sucking and tugging them with his teeth, taking pride in every debauched noise he coaxed out of Nero.

Nero always tasted good, borderline addictive. Dante couldn’t explain it, really. He’d tasted cum before, but no one could compare to Nero. He always tasted… sweet, with a hint of saltiness from his sweat. Maybe it was because all of Dante’s past lovers were human and didn’t have that extra kick in their biology, or maybe Nero’s inner demon was playing into Dante’s favor by manipulating his penchant for sweet things.

It didn’t matter. Dante would always eat Nero up, no matter the flavor.

When Dante finished cleaning Nero’s chest (doing a little extra work and licking up some of Nero’s sweat as well), he slid up until he was face-to-face with his toy. Nero’s face was beet red, eyes flicking between Dante’s eyes and his mouth, as if asking ‘did you _ really _ just do that?’ 

In lieu of an answer, Dante leaned down and nibbled on Nero’s adam’s apple while simultaneously undoing the ball gag’s latch. The moment Dante pulled it from Nero’s chapped lips, his toy gurgled out a moan before swallowing the build-up of drool in his mouth. “Thank you, sir.”

Dante didn’t give him much time to relax. He grabbed Nero’s hair and pulled him down for brutal kiss, making sure that Nero could taste himself Dante’s tongue. When he pulled back, Nero strained against the hand in his hair, both chasing after Dante’s lips and the small spike of pain that came with having his hair pulled. 

Too bad he wasn’t getting either.

“Do you remember?” Dante asked as he let go of Nero’s head, watching it fall back as Nero’s throat bobbed.

“Re—” Nero paused to pant a bit more. “Remember what, sir?”

“How many times you came?”

Nero froze like a deer in the headlights, his body slowly curling away, as if to hide himself. It reminded Dante of a turtle, unable to move, pulling its limbs into its shell to minimize the pain. “I—I don’t… know…”

“Really now?” Dante hummed, tracing his fingers along the collar’s letters. “Because, and maybe being such a ‘cheap-ass geriatric fuckface’ has messed with my memory, but I think I told you _ not _ to come. Isn’t that right?”

Dante’s fingers curled underneath the back Nero’s collar as he watched his toy squirm. Maybe it was the underlying threat behind his words, or the promise of what was to come, but Nero acquiesced quickly. “You did, s-sir.”

Dante pulled slightly, just enough to make it a little harder for Nero to breathe. “Right. So, if you don’t tell me how many times you came, I might just take away your toys and leave you tied up tonight as punishment.”

Nero let out a depraved moan. Dante would never do that, not unless Nero specifically asked for it, and not without talking about a way out for Nero ahead of time. Nero knew that, but the idea was probably tantalizing on some level. Letting Nero stew for _ days _ instead of the thirty minutes it took Dante to chase Lady off, his desperation building so high that he would be on a hair trigger, then force him to come so many times that his brain would melt into a puddle; it was definitely an idea to save for later.

“Three times.” Nero mumbled into his elbows, his arms pulled over his face. It was cute, in an embarrassed kid sort of way. 

But the answer would be inaudible for anyone who didn’t have enhanced senses, and that just wouldn’t do. Dante tugged on the collar again, this time holding it until Nero’s arms fell away and he saw his eyes roll back and his mouth open, mouth opened wide as he tried desperately to breathe. Only then did he let go, revelling in Nero’s desperate gasps and gagging, his dick drooling a new puddle of pre-come onto his stomach.

When Nero first suggested choking, Dante was terrified of the possible repercussions. Even with his demonic heritage, Nero had more human blood than demon, and Dante didn’t want to do any permanent damage. But Nero trusted him and slowly eased him into it, first with just holding his hand over Nero’s throat, then slowly applying pressure, working his way up and learning Nero’s tells. The first time Dante used a belt to choke him, Nero looked like he’d entered fucking _ nirvana. _ Now well versed with choking his toy, Dante could see the appeal, especially with how wonderful his expressions were. “Couldn’t hear ya. Speak up, toy.”

Nero shuddered—from the rush of endorphins or being called a toy, Dante couldn’t tell, but he’d bet on both—and rephrased in a loud, clear tone. “I came three times, sir.”

“Good toy.” Dante smiled with his teeth, then leaned back and flipped Nero onto his stomach before he could realize Dante had moved. “Ten spanks for each one.”

Nero whimpered, but he lifted his ass and shook it, the dark red vibrator standing out against his pale, unblemished ass. The blush that was high on his cheeks spread down to his shoulders as he watched Dante, his pupils swallowing all but a thin, wispy blue ring of his eye as he watched with rapt attention. 

Such a good, _ good _ toy. Dante couldn’t have asked for anyone better.

Dante let Nero simmer for a while, rubbing his hands up and down Nero’s back, cupping his cheeks and digging in with his fingernails. When Nero’s anticipatory whimpers turned into growls as he tried to goad Dante into doing something, Dante lightly smacked him with the tips of his fingers. He kept that up for the first ten spanks, never hitting harder than a light swat. Sometimes, he let his fingernails scratch across his pale skin, but all it did was make Nero want more.

After five swats, Dante slowly increased how much force he put behind his hits. He watched as Nero jerked and moaned, his back arching and pushing his ass closer, begging for more. He kept changing how much strength he would use, how much of his hand would connect, the time between hits. He kept Nero guessing, delighting in every little reaction he got, transfixed as he watched Nero’s cheeks pale then flush, pale, flush, over and over, utterly beautiful.

Halfway through, Dante reared his hand back and smacked directly between Nero’s cheeks, hitting the vibrator dead-on and shoving it up against his prostate. Nero _ wailed, _ collapsing onto the sheets as he sobbed. Tears and sweat ran down his face, hanging on his chin before plopping against the pillow. Despite this, his cock was still hard and hanging heavy between his legs, a small puddle of precome collecting beneath him on the sheets.

Still, Dante gave Nero a moment to collect himself before grabbing Nero’s hips, pulling him back up and propping his knees underneath him. He draped himself over Nero, letting his toy feel his hard cock rub against his sensitive cheeks. It took all of Dante’s energy not to hump Nero’s backside, knowing that his patience would pay off in the end, if Nero even wanted to hold out for the rest of his punishment. “Halfway through. Can you take it?”

Nero’s breath hitched, his chest heaving as he looked over his shoulder. His tear-filled eyes met Dante’s, somehow managing to make a stubborn pout despite the tremors coursing through him. He didn’t mouth back at Dante—wouldn’t _ dare _ in this moment, when Dante could easily lengthen his punishment—but he was doing his best to goad Dante into doing his worst.

Dante chuckled and pulled back, not missing Nero’s full body shiver at the lack of contact. “Alrighty then.”

From that point forward, Dante’s only care was where he wanted to see Nero’s skin bloom red. He hit Nero with open palms and backhands, going over his original marks on Nero’s ass, then scattering them down to his thighs. Nero’s noises grew louder, and louder, until he was nearly screaming into the bedsheets. His ass was a collection of dark reds and purples, already fading to yellow with his accelerated healing. In the morning, there wouldn’t be any bruises, but the pain would linger, and Nero would remember this evening for days afterwards.

“Shame the marks don’t stay.” Dante said after the final smack, tapping on the base of the vibrator before pulling it out slowly. He made sure each rib and bump of the vibrator caught on Nero’s rim, even pushing it back in a bit to tease him further. Nero shook like a leaf, his teeth latched around one of Dante’s pillows as he moaned whorishly into it. “You look so beautiful, you know that? Makes me want to fuck your brains out.”

With shaky limbs, Nero pushed his ass back into Dante’s grip. His greedy ass took in a small inch of the vibrator before Dante fully pulled it out, placing it on the bedside table. He spat out the pillow with little fanfare, sobbing slightly as he rasped out, “P-Please… please, please, _ ohfuckplease.” _

“Hm?” Dante hummed mockingly, gently rolling Nero onto his back. Nero was openly crying at this point, managing to hook his leg around Dante’s hip to try and tug him closer. “What’s wrong? Does my little toy want more?”

Nero sobbed, his hole fluttering as he clenched around nothing. “Fuck—please please please fucking _ please _, sir, please.”

Dante gently shushed him, kissing Nero’s forehead, then his lips. Dante tried to keep it slow, savoring the moment, but Nero wasn’t having it. He arched up and twined his tongue around Dante’s, practically sucking it into his mouth. It was probably the first contact he’d had that he had some level of control over in well over an hour, and he wanted things fast, hard, desperate for anything that would coax Dante into doing something. 

Summoning all the self-restraint he had left, Dante pulled away, ignoring Nero’s needy whine as he brushed stray tears off of Nero’s cheeks. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

Nero sobbed, closing his eyes and falling limp against the bed, his wrists dangling from the cuffs. Dante gave into temptation, stroking himself a few times as he lined up with Nero’s wet, glistening hole. He’d been ignoring his own need just as long as Nero, and it was no surprise that, once Nero’s ass had greedily swallowed Dante’s head, he pushed the rest of the way in with one quick, brutal thrust.

No matter how many times they’ve had sex, no matter how much stretching and prep Dante did, Nero was always impossibly tight. Of course, Nero’s body struggling to take him wasn’t a negative point: always warm, tight, slick, his walls fluttering around Dante’s cock as he tried to pull Dante deeper. The best part was seeing Nero’s stomach distend around him once he was fully seated, feeling even more pressure surround his sensitive head. 

Nero’s breath left him in a strained wheeze, back arching as he tried to adjust. Dante was no better, holding onto Nero’s hips with an iron grip, his nails digging into Nero’s hips. The wall creaked ominously as Nero tried to pull his arms down, but it held firm.

To say Nero looked wrecked would be an understatement. His entire body was covered in a layer of sweat, his drenched hair sticking to his face. His entire body was flushed bright red, highlighting his stomach bulge, Nero twitch fitfully as tried to move, chasing after one last orgasm, his lips moving as he silently pleaded for Dante to move.

And, at this point, why wouldn’t he give Nero what he wanted?

He pulled out until only the tip was in, reveling in Nero’s desperate whimpers as he clenched and tried to keep him in. Then, when Nero was practically thrashing against the mattress, he shoved back in, starting a brutal pace. Nero’s back arched as his mouth hung open, the breath getting punched out of his lungs with each thrust, his body sliding up and down the mattress. Dante grabbed one of Nero’s legs and hooked it over his shoulder, grinning as Nero screamed at the new angle, which mercilessly slammed against his prostate. 

“Perfect.” Dante whispered, panting as his thrusts stuttered, selfishly chasing after his own orgasm. “You’re fucking—_ perfect _ Nero, So good for me, so perfect, you’re taking everything so well, I love you, Nero, Nero, _ Nero…” _

Dante growled and bit down on the exposed skin just beneath Nero’s collar as he came, his teeth digging in just enough to pierce his skin. A warm gush of blood accompanied Nero’s breathy moan, the sweet taste and sound, along with Nero clamping down on him, prolonged his orgasm. A meager amount of cum spurted between them from Nero as Dante twitched inside him, his hips grinding against Nero’s sore ass to try and keep as much in as possible.

A few minutes passed where they basked in the afterglow, Dante breathing heavily through his nose as he lathed his tongue against Nero’s neck, licking up the small amount of blood that had come from his bite. The puncture marks and bruises wouldn’t stay, but the thought that Nero would be marked, if only for a couple minutes, made his dick twitch fitfully.

When Nero whimpered and tapped his heel against the small of Dante’s back, he pulled back. He pulled out slowly, carefully, watching as some of his cum trickled out after him. The sight nearly made him hard again, but he knew that he was only going to get his hand if he went again; Nero was done. 

He lowered Nero’s body onto the mattress, massaging the legs he’d thrown over his shoulders as he went. Once Nero was laid supine, Dante unhooked the collar, placing it on the nightstand. Nero’s glossy eyes followed Dante’s hands as he undid the cuffs and tossed them in the corner to clean and put away properly later.

Nero’s Devil Bringer, which had dimmed to a faint glow in the aftermath, pulsed bright yellow in Dante’s hand. It was warm, like the sun, and Dante took a little extra time massaging his wrist, carefully pinching his fingers to work the tension out.

Nero hated his arm at points (and made that painfully clear to anyone he’d let see it), but Dante loved it. He loved how it looked, what it could do, and he especially loved how it would change colors. He made sure Nero knew that whenever he could, sometimes saying so outright while other times he did little gestures that showed he was comfortable with it. He kissed Nero’s palms, the claws twitching at the sensation before Dante laid them beside Nero. 

Once Dante was certain Nero was settled, he followed Nero’s lead and rolled onto his side, curling around his prone form. He draped one hand over Nero’s stomach and threaded the other through his hair, gently petting him. The moments after were always special, both of them drifting, only vaguely awake as they relaxed.

A good five minutes of content, satisfied silence passed before Nero let out a raspy groan. He stretched, his limbs shaking, before he rolled onto his side, facing Dante, pressing his forehead against his chest. Dante chuckled, fiddling with the thin strands of hair at the base of Nero’s neck, delighting in the worn-out shiver it earned him. “There you are. Feelin’ better?”

Nero hummed and twitched his head up and down, dragging his left hand up to press against Dante’s stomach. It was probably the best response he was going to get out of Nero after a scene that intense that went on for that long. Plus, the kid was a trooper, coming four times in a decently short span of time without asking for a break. He deserved his moment to bask in the post-orgasm high.

“I’m proud of ya, kid.” Dante could feel Nero’s blush burning against his chest as he tried to punch Dante in the gut. However, in his weakened state, all he managed was a light tap.

Dante laughed, messing up Nero’s hair up before sitting up. “Alright, I’m gonna run a bath. Want anything else?”

Nero whined and wrapped his arm around Dante’s waist, pulling his heavy body close. Nero’s eyes opened just a crack, obviously still lost in his head. “Wanna sleep.”

“Same here, but I know that you don’t like being covered in sweat and cum, and you’re gonna bitch at me later if I don’t clean you up.”

_ “Nooo.” _ Nero curled around Dante’s lower half, hiding most of his face behind Dante’s back. “Wanna stay. ‘S warm here.”

“You’re _ cold?” _ It took a lot for Dante to not laugh incredulously, considering what had prompted them to have sex in the first place.

Nero bit his lip (good god, the kid was going to kill him one day with how cute his expressions could be) and looked down at the sheets. “I don’t… want you to leave.”

Dante felt his heart skip a beat, and he put on an easy-going smile. “Aw, you _ do _ care.”

“Shut up.” Nero hugged him tighter. “Just… stay here? Few more minutes?”

Dante pushed Nero’s head to the side before falling back onto the bed, pinning Nero’s Devil Bringer underneath him. They’d absolutely fall asleep in a few minutes, and Nero was definitely going to throw a fit about being dirty when he woke up later, but that was future Dante’s problem. Current Dante, content and happy with the world, wanted to sleep next to his boyfriend. “Now _ that _I can definitely do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhg this is my first porn i am v nervous and i'm gonna be mad if there are any typos because I've looked over this thing twenty times but I hope it's still good!!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful holiday Nami!


End file.
